They Don't Know We Know They Know We Know
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: It had been five months. Five glorious, wonderful, sex filled months and no one knew. Well that was all about to change.


It had been five months. Five glorious, wonderful, sex filled months and no one knew. Not a soul on the campus had as of yet discovered what had to be the best kept secret in history, that Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were more than just friends – like a _lot_ more than just friends.

"I can't believe people still don't know about this…" Chloe mused one morning, lying in Beca's small – not that either of them were complaining – dorm bed, her hand running through the other girls hair as Beca lay tucked into her side with their legs entwined. "Do you ever think we should tell people?" She wondered aloud.

"Tell who what?" Beca mumbled; her voice still laced heavily with sleep, the noise vibrations sending a gentle hum into Chloe's chest.

"Tell people we're dating. Like the Bella's." Chloe elaborated, tilting her chin so she could look down at her girlfriend to gauge her reaction. "Well… tell them that I took you on one date and that since then we've been sneaking around like this and trying to spend as much time together as possible without being caught." She corrected, knowing that dating probably wasn't the most accurate term for what was going on.

"No need… really I'm just using you for your tongue." Beca stated plainly, though Chloe could feel her lips form a smirk against her collarbone.

"Really? Just my tongue, nothing else?" Chloe played along, feigning sadness in her voice.

"Well I'd say your hands, but mine done the job before you came along." Beca informed her, beginning to trace swirling patterns in Chloe's side, yet still keeping her tone serious.

"Oh please." Chloe laughed, shoving the smaller girl a little on shoulder. "You and I both know you're attracted to my positive outlook, intelligent humour and singing ability, long before my tongue graced your lady parts with its presence, don't even try and deny it." She concluded with a huff.

"That and your modesty." Beca snorted, looking up from her make shift pillow for the first time to quirk an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Whatever." Chloe conceded. "Though seriously, why don't we just tell people… rip off the band aid?" She prompted.

"My dad." Beca sighed, burrowing her head as far as she could into the groove of Chloe's neck. "When he found out I was dating that girl back in high school he honestly threatened to have me sent to a reform school for my final year… And you know I don't want to give him the chance to just take me away from you too, because he would, he'd have me expelled."

"That's why we wouldn't tell him. Just the Bella's, just our friends, who we know would never jeopardise what we have until we're secure enough to be able to be public. Please?" Chloe pleaded, knowing this was the most effective way to crack the DJ; getting almost immediate results when she felt Beca exhale into her skin.

"Fine, we'll tell them." Beca finally caved – not that she stood a chance when up against Chloe anyway. "Though not until the party you and Aubrey are having in two weeks, that way they'll be all together and too drunk to quiz us." She plotted, knowing it was the only way for her to avoid a headache.

"I so have you whipped…" Chloe smirked proudly.

"We'll see about that." Beca retorted defiantly, flipping them quickly so she was straddling Chloe before beginning to show her girlfriend who was really in charge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Things don't always work out the way you want them to, especially when you're Beca. Her plan began to unravel a mere two days later, when Amy had decided to come over to her dorm to share a Chinese – the Australian had mentioned something about revelling in the irony of Kimmy Jin being gone for a month by eating the food of her people.

The pair actually got along rather well, and other than Chloe, Amy was the one member of The Bella's that Beca had bonded with instantly.

They were half ways through their starter – because Amy never done meal times by halves – when there was a soft tapping against Beca's dorm room door, the petite brunette blowing out a frustrated breath before she dropped her plastic fork and went to go find out who it was.

Upon opening the door her eyebrows shot up so far in her head they probably met her hairline, and she momentarily forgot she had company. Standing just across the threshold, in nothing but a black trench coat – that was barely long enough to cover her ass – and the highest pair of black heels Beca had ever seen was Chloe, hair mused and cheeks pinched pink from what must have been a chilly walk to Beca's dorm.

"I was lonely…" The redhead purred, taking a step towards her gaping girlfriend and shutting the door with the back of her heel, desire set firm in her clear blue eyes as she set her hands on Beca's waist.

Beca knew this is the part where words were meant to come out. She knew this would be a really good time to explain that now wasn't the best time, or to push Chloe back into the hall and bolt the door, or push Amy out her bedroom window before she had a chance to see anything that was going on. Yea, she knew now would be a really good time to do something. Thing is though, she'd been thinking about it too long, and it was now far too late.

"Ginger, if I'd known you were coming over I'd have... _wow!_ Bit under dressed aren't you?" Amy butted in; her Australian accent crashing through the short lived bubble Chloe had placed herself and Beca in, causing Chloe's eyes to widen to extents Beca had until now presumed was only achievable in animated film.

"I uh, I was… I had uh…" Chloe stammered, falling over her words as her brain went into meltdown, the little men that usually blasted out happiness, songs and composure obviously being just as thrown by Amy's presence in her girlfriends' room as she was.

"Oh. My. God." Amy gasped suddenly, Chloe's near naked form, unfinished sentences and presence in Beca's doorway being enough dots for her to join. "You're doing it!" She shrieked pointing frantically between them as they leapt back from one another, some confused part of their brains telling them that if they created distance it'd suddenly fool Amy again. "You're doing it!"

"Amy it's more complicated than that…" Beca began, running a hand through her hair, her gaze darting frantically between Chloe and Amy as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Like hell it is." Amy butted in, no interest in their explanation. "You're horny, she's horny and… ew, ew, ew did you two do it in this bed? Where I'm eating my dinner?" She realized in horror, jumping up, Chinese in hand.

"I told you we should wait until they're drunk…" Beca whispered through her teeth, sending Chloe an knowing look as she was otherwise all out of ideas for what to do next.

"Amy…" Chloe spoke up hesitantly, pausing once she'd caught the blonde's attention, obviously trying to think through what she was going to say properly in the hope that she'd leave as little room as possible for puns to be added. "Beca and I… we're in a relationship and... we want to make it work out, so we'd appreciate it if for the time being you'd keep this situation under your hat… Ya know what I mean?" She ventured, her words treading carefully through a minefield.

"Fine." Amy agreed after some consideration, both her friends releasing breaths they didn't know they'd been holding. "One request though." She added.

"Yea, sure anything." Beca almost laughed, the relief that she didn't yet have to face a Spanish inquisition pleasing her more than she could possibly express.

"Can I watch?" She asked seriously, looking suggestively between Chloe's trench coat and Beca, patting the mattress she was now standing beside.

"Can you what now?" Beca cried, her mouth hanging agape again, though for not even nearly the same reason as last time, feeling her cheeks turn scarlet at the thought of it.

"No. No, no, no you cannot!" Chloe added, suddenly feeling a lot more conscious of the way she was dressed, wrapping her arms tight across her mid-section and taking another step back into the corner.

"Nah, only kidding." Amy laughed suddenly. "I'll just take my Chinese and let you two sort out your own toners." She informed them with a wink.

It wasn't until she was gone – taking her and Beca's Chinese with her – that the two girls actually made eye contact again, neither being entirely sure what to make of the situation and both even less sure of what to say to one another.

"I don't even know how that went." Beca admitted with a creased brow, running a hand through her hair again as she tried to assess the situation. "I can't tell if it was defused or if she's out there right now in the middle of a three way conversation with Stacie and Cynthia Rose."

"I dunno, to Amy's credit I don't think she'd actually tell on us." Chloe told her girlfriend after some thought. "She's more the kind that'll hold it over us until we do decide to tell people. She'll make us help her get out of doing cardio or something." The taller girl figured.

"Shit you're right." Beca groaned, letting her head fall. "We're going to be Fat Amy's personal slaves until we tell everyone."

"Mhm… Imagine all the fun we get to have trying to persuade Aubrey to give Amy all the solo's." Chloe laughed, noting the ever growing look of distain on Beca's face.

"This party could not come soon enough." Beca announced, emitting a long and pained groan at the thought of not only what she'd have to do for Amy, but what she'd have to say to justify it. "The things I'm doing for this relationship." She added, only half meaning it as she glared at Chloe playfully.

"If it helps I think I can take your mind off it for now?" Chloe offered, untying the belt of her jacket and letting it fall to the floor, revealing everything, and sauntering over to where Beca now stood paralysed.

"Mind off what…" Beca retorted, her mouth having gone dry and her brain having been erased as her eyes wandered across her girlfriend's body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beca and Chloe." Stacie ventured thoughtfully.

"Definitely!" Cynthia Rose replied without so much a second's hesitation.

"Look at that, one we finally agree on." Stacie pointed out, giving her friend a triumphant look across the table.

The pair were playing what was probably their favourite game and which they found themselves playing more than was healthy for either of them at this point. It had started off at parties, each pointing out two people who were either doing it or going to do it later that night. Cynthia had wanted to start putting money on these bets but Stacie wouldn't allow it, knowing of her friends gambling problem, plus if she lost she'd have no money to pay for the taxi fare back to her dorm the morning after a date.

Recently however they'd started getting more competitive about it, and had actually started doing some research on suspected couples - nothing crazy, just a little extra observation. Then once a week they'd meet up and propose a couple each and explain why – okay, so maybe it was just a little on the crazy side, but the one thing Stacie liked doing almost as much as sex was talking about it.

That's why today they were sitting at a table in the quad, Cynthia with her feet lying across the bench and Stacie with her hands both resting casually on her boobs – because even if this was a lunch date with her friend, there could still be guys watching, and she was a hunter after all – realizing that for the first time ever they actually agreed on a potential couple.

"Okay, how'd you figure it out?" Stacie squeaked, instantly getting excited and bouncing on her seat a little as her enthusiasm bubbled over.

"Last week. I saw Chloe walking to class and she was wearing a dark plaid shirt." Cynthia offered. "And one thing that girl does not own is dark or plaid clothing… my theory? Late night booty call and she slept in." She nodded knowingly.

"Oh, _good_!" Stacie praised, her eyes growing wide with excitement, and her hands beginning to wander as she became more and more enthusiastic. "Well after Bella's on Tuesday I was meeting a guy and I was in the car park waiting for him, and they didn't see me, but Beca and Chloe left together _holding hands_." She stated, stage whispering the last two words for dramatic effect.

"Well it's basically official then." Cynthia told her. "We've got a ninety eight per cent success rate when it's just one of us, but when we both agree it's more or less set in stone."

"What's more or less set in stone?" Came Fat Amy's sudden call, the girl sitting herself down beside Stacie. "Stacie stop that, people can see you, and what's set in stone?" She asked again, viewing the girls raunchy groping with a frown.

"Well don't tell anyone… but Beca and Chloe, that's what." Stacie filled her in, quirking her eyebrow suggestively to indicate that it was a lot more than the budding friendship between the pair that had been noticed.

"You mean you two were at Beca's when Chloe walked in naked as well!" Amy cried happily. "Awe I'm so glad I'm not the only one who's had to deal with the awkwardness."

"You what now?" Cynthia Rose asked bewildered, sitting up straight in the bench and leaning across the table to where Amy sat. "You saw them do it?"

"And you thought it was awkward?" Stacie added in confusion.

"Oh no you didn't know." Amy realized in horror. "And I really wasn't supposed to tell people either." She sighed, knowing there was no point in even trying to backtrack.

-.-.-.-

Across the quad Beca and Chloe were making a bee line for the cafeteria building, walking together with their hands brushing but never quite touching; fully intent on having as romantic a lunch together as two people who weren't yet publically dating could manage – because you never knew where there was a lurking Bella.

"Oh no…" Beca froze suddenly, Chloe having to walk back to meet her. "They know." Was all she said as she looked off at a point somewhere across the green.

Chloe followed here line of vision and instantly knew what she was referring to as her gaze landed on their three friends, Stacie and Cynthia Rose looking at Amy with looks of smug satisfaction, the Australian sitting next to them squirming in her apparent guilt.

"How can you tell?" Chloe giggled. "I mean Amy is allowed to talk to other people without it being about us." She reminded her, unable to stop herself from smiling dopily at her girlfriend.

"I know… I just know; it's like a sixth sense." Beca explained, still squinting at the group suspiciously.

"At least it's not dead people you see…" Chloe sighed, shaking her head at just how paranoid the younger woman was being.

"I have no idea what that was in reference to, so I'm going to presume it was something film related." Beca shrugged, finally looking back at her girlfriend.

"Got it in one." Chloe snorted. "Now come on, or I'll kiss you and really give them something to talk about." She threatened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what do we do?" Cynthia asked as she walked along with Stacie and Amy towards Bella's practice.

"Well one thing's for damn sure, if they ask I _didn't_ tell you two." Amy reminded them for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Amy, calm down. We figure we're not going to confront them anyway." Stacie informed her with a smirk, being blissfully unaware of Cynthia Rose's efforts to mime at her to stop talking.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell them…?" The Australian questioned hesitantly, not liking where this was going.

"Well they know you know about them, but they don't know we know." Stacie elaborated; Cynthia by this point having given up on silencing the busty girl. "So we figure, what's the harm in like, teasing them about it just a little… making it some fun for us as well. I mean they are getting all the sex out of it after all."

"This is such a bad idea." Amy groaned, knowing that no matter what she said it would by this point probably fall upon deaf ears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Beca." Stacie greeted cheerily after class, the shorter woman being caught off guard by the sudden conversation, jumping slightly from where she'd been taking a drink of water, causing some to spill down her chin.

"Hey Stacie…" Beca replied cautiously, wiping the water off with the back of her sleeve.

"That was a really fun practice today." Stacie commented, and Beca swore she saw the dark haired girl bat her eyelashes at her. "You've a really lovely voice." She added, this time definitely fluttering her lids.

"I uh… I was singing the beat today Stacie." Beca reminded her. "I had like two notes."

"Oh, you're really funny." Stacie giggled then, shoving Beca lightly on her shoulder, letting her arm linger there for far longer than could be deemed appropriate. "Wow, are you sure you don't do cardio… Your arms are so firm."

"I…" Beca was lost for words, and sure her eyes had grown to at least ten times their usual size. "I need to go now…" She finally settled on, taking a large step back from the taller woman.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow." Stacie called, a seductive smile curling on her lips.

"I, uh… yea, see you then…" Beca mumbled, doing some form of awkward wave before turning and scurrying towards the door of the now empty hall, swearing she heard Stacie say "not if I see you first" as she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm going to kill Fat Amy." Were the first words Beca uttered when she stormed into her girlfriends dorm, knowing Aubrey had gone straight from Bella's rehearsals to her Students Union meeting so Chloe would be alone.

"Oh lord…" Chloe sighed, looking up from the sociology textbook she was taking notes from. "Do elaborate, because as much as I like you I'm just not sure I'm down with assisting a murder just yet."

"I was right the last day. She did tell Stacie and Cynthia. She told them and now they have some kind of plan." Beca began, arms flailing as she paced the room. "Stacie came up to me after practice and she flirted with me… like she was properly flirting with me. _She doesn't even swing this way!" _Beca sighed in frustration, finally stopping her frantic strides in front of her girlfriend who was still sitting in her bed.

"Like… proper flirting, or just being Stacie flirting?" Chloe questioned, a bemused smile growing on her face.

"She started feeling my arm and telling me how toned it was… I'm pretty sure it was proper flirting." Beca dead panned. "I mean what am I going to do?"

"Well if they have a plan, we could always come up with one too?" Chloe offered in amusement, watching the clogs turn in Beca's head as she processed this information.

"They don't know we know they know we know." Beca stated slowly, an idea gradually beginning to formulate in her mind.

"Oh sure, you'll not watch a film, but friends you can quote." Chloe snorted.

"That was a quote?" Beca questioned in confusion, her forehead scrunching when she spoke.

"Oh you know what, forget it… just tell me your plan." Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she patted the bed beside her for Beca to sit down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Beca." Stacie smirked, coming up behind the girl at the end of practice the next day, her hand casually brushing the DJ's arm.

"Hey there Stacie." Beca replied enthusiastically, this time prepared for the girls flirting. "You know, you're such a great dancer, I wish I had that kind of skill. You're just so… elegant." Beca commented, allowing her eyes to wander over the other woman's body, willing herself not to be overcome with an awkward flush now.

"Thanks." Stacie replied with a seductive grin, the faltering look of shock only being present on her face for a split second before she slipped back into her zone. "I could show you sometime… a tango maybe."

"Why not tonight?" Beca questioned easily, her lips quirking into a half smirk. "Kimmy Jin's still gone so we'd have my dorm room to ourselves."

"I'd love to." Stacie grinned. "See you around seven." She added, brushing past Beca then on her way back over to Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, sure to squeeze the shorter womans arm as she passed.

"Well? What happened?" Cynthia questioned instantly as the dark haired girl approached.

"They know…" Stacie muttered. "They know and now Beca wants to meet me tonight! I have a date tonight." She cried out in frustration.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it!" Amy sighed.

"Alright, alright calm yourselves." Cynthia demanded. "They don't know we're onto them, all we gotta do is turn up tonight and keep up the game; they won't be expecting it so it'll freak them."

"I suppose my dates not until eight…" Stacie sighed.

"This so isn't why I came here from Tasmania." Amy groaned, wishing she'd just kept her mouth shut two days ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And they definitely fell for it?" Chloe asked that evening, sitting on Beca's bed, watching in amusement as her girlfriend fidgeted in the revealing dress Chloe had forced her to put on.

"Hook, line and sinker." Beca confirmed. "Though seriously, is this outfit really necessary…?" She added with a sigh, giving up on trying to effectively cover her bra.

"We're dedicated people." Chloe reminded her. "And we're dedicated to this."

"Whatever." Beca mumbled, just before a light tap sounded out on her door. "Okay go, hide now!" She commanded, pointing towards her wardrobe doors.

"Good luck." Chloe whispered, planting a quick kiss on Beca's cheek before shutting herself in the cramped space.

"Hey there." Stacie greeted once Beca opened the door, wearing an outfit that made Beca's look like a nun's habit.

"Hey yourself." Beca flirted, blaming her time around Chloe for how naturally it was coming to her. "Come on in." She added quickly, stepping aside.

"You look really great tonight." Stacie commented; stepping over the threshold and eyeing Beca in a way that made her wish she actually was dressed as a nun right now.

"You look pretty good yourself." Beca responded easily. "Red suits you." She added, not sure what else to mention in regards to the outfit without pointing out that it looked a lot more like a dishcloth sized piece of fabric wrapped around Stacie's mid-section.

"Thanks." Stacie smiled. "You know Beca… I find myself really attracted to you." She announced suddenly, stepping right into Beca's personal bubble to do so.

"Funny you should say that…" Beca breathed out, having to force herself to maintain eye contact. "I find myself incredibly attracted to you too."

"I've never been with a girl before." Stacie confessed. "But I want you to kiss me." She added, face serious yet sultry.

"I want you to kiss me too." Beca agreed, point blank refusing to back out now.

"Well then… what's stopping us?" Stacie offered, taking another tentative step towards Beca, refusing to be the one that called off the façade. "Let's kiss."

"Let's." Beca nodded, inching her head ever so slightly closer, bracing herself for what was to come. "Can't wait." She added, feeling her heart speed up as Stacie drew in rather than pull away.

"Me neither…" Stacie agreed, really wishing she was on her date right now, making out with the hot frat guy she'd met a few days ago.

Their lips were almost touching. Beca could feel the taller woman's hot breath against her mouth and her own breath hitch in her throat. What the hell was she doing? She had to stop, like now.

"Wait, no!" She cried, pulling back from Stacie, practically panting. "I can't… I don't want to kiss you." She spluttered, taking two steps back, creating as much distance as possible.

"And why is that?" Stacie smirked knowingly.

"Because…" Beca sighed. "Because I'm in love with Chloe." She stated, realizing once the words had been said out loud that this was the first time she'd actually admitted to it.

Everything just sort of happened at once then. Chloe spilled form the wardrobe just as Cynthia and Amy came crashing into the room – no need to ask if they'd been listening at the door – everyone in the room staring slack jawed at the young DJ in the centre of the floor. Chloe was the first to finally speak up.

"You… you actually love me?" She questioned, walking up and grasping both Beca's hands in her own. "Like actually?"

"Like for real actually." Beca nodded. "Though for obvious reasons I didn't mean to tell you just now." She added, looking around briefly at their three friends before making eye contact once more with the crystal blue eyes in front of her.

"It doesn't matter." Chloe laughed. "I love you too you know." She added; an adoring smile on her face as if it were just her and Beca in the room.

"I really had hoped as much." Beca smiled, letting Chloe lean in then and capture her lips in a soft kiss, drawing their hands right up to their chests.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Fat Amy broke through the moment, the atmosphere in the room becoming awkward for her Stacie and Cynthia – well, her and Cynthia anyway. "The cuteness stopped the second I saw tongue." She commented, causing the room to laugh.

"So how long have you two been doing it?" Cynthia Rose asked then, the pair finally having pulled apart with awkward grins on their faces.

"Um… five months." Chloe answered after a moment's thought. "We didn't tell anyone because well… Beca's dad's not too supportive of her preference for women." She explained.

"But we know now." Stacie nodded. "So you guys can be all sexy and all over one another as much as you want around the Bella's." She promised, obviously presuming that dry humping one another in the middle of rehearsal was something they'd been desperate to try out.

"Actually…" Chloe sighed. "Bree doesn't know, and I'm not quite sure how to tell her yet either." She told the group. "I don't think she'd take it very well…"

"Oh well you know, what's one more secret for these shoulders to bear!" Amy replied, throwing her arms up in frustration.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a mere three days later when Chloe's plan to break it to Aubrey gently went out the window in a puff of smoke – though most of their plans had ended like this, so no one could really understand why she was so surprised when it happened.

The Bella's had organised a movie night for one of the rare evenings when there wasn't a gruelling four hour rehearsal. In fact, it had been Aubrey and Chloe that had planned the whole thing in their dorm, but of course at the last minute Aubrey had had to bail on the night – something about an emergency Student PETA meeting.

They'd been disappointed – Aubrey was the only one that could wangle out of paying the pizza guy for pizza and actually make him feel like an asshole in the process – but this had given Beca and Chloe an opportunity to actually act like a couple around their friends for the first time – because it was no shock when Lily had known all along, and Jessica, Louise and Ashley had been okay with it.

So there they were, half ways through Princess Diaries when of course Beca became restless, starting to slowly trail her lips down Chloe's jaw from her position, lounging in Chloe's lap as the pair shared a beanbag on the floor.

"Want something?" Chloe murmured; eyes still glued to the screen.

"You." Beca husked in her ear, causing Chloe to giggle.

"You're gonna have to wait for that." Chloe mumbled, eyes darting away briefly from the TV as she planted a kiss on the side of Beca's lips. "There are people around."

"Try and stop me." Beca retorted, catching Chloe's lips with her own before the red head had a chance to turn back to the screen, her hand coming to tangle in her hair so she couldn't pull away, not that the older woman was making any real attempt to as she wove her hands around Beca's waist and deepened their kiss, not even caring that they were in a room full of people.

Not that it was the room full of people they had to be worried about – Stacie being the only one that showed any interest in the pair – it was unfortunately the person that was about to come into the room that was going to cause them the problem.

"Hello ladies; forgot my purse. I'll… _Oh my god_ Chloe!" Aubrey screamed, coming to a halt just past the threshold of the room and staring at the pair, who hadn't been able to break off their kiss fast enough.

"Oh…" Was all Chloe managed to squeak out, eyes going wide at the sight of her best friend. "Bree I can explain." She began softly, treading as carefully as she could.

"I sure as hell hope you can!" Aubrey all but screamed. "You two were making out and all of you saw it!" She screeched, pointing in a circle at her fellow Bella's.

"They were what? Making out? Wha- when? The movie uh… so captivating… we uh… Chloe and Beca, huh." Fat Amy stammered, finally stopping when Cynthia Rose nudged her in the side.

"It's really brand new information." Stacie piped up, feigning shock and causing the room to emit a collective sigh.

"I just… I knew you'd be mad, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Chloe told her honestly. "Bree you know I'd never keep something like this from you, but I just didn't want you to be mad at me for loving Beca."

"You love her?" Aubrey questioned; her tone softening somewhat as she took another step inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"I do." Chloe nodded, feeling Beca grip her hand at her side. "I really do love her, and that's another reason I was scared, this isn't just sex. I actually see a future here and I wanted to try and make you see it too because I can't just have one of you in my future, I need you both, so I was trying to figure out a way…" She tried to explain.

"Well then, I guess I have no other option." Aubrey informed her with a slight smile. "If she's in your future then she's gonna have to be in mine. Beca you sure as hell better not hurt her." She sighed, shooting a glare at the younger woman.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beca smiled.

"Good. Now what we watching? PETA can wait for the night." Aubrey questioned, sitting down in the beanbag next to Chloe and Beca's, smiling as her best friend reached over to grab her hand.

"Well I was watching them make out… I dunno about anyone else." Stacie quipped, causing the room to laugh.


End file.
